An operation apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 has an operation panel having an operation face touch-operated by a fingertip of a user and a vibration instrument applying vibration to the user by vibrating the operation panel. Multiple operation elements (for example, Japanese syllabary including 50 sounds) are displayed in the operation face, and an operation signal corresponding to the touch-operated operation element is outputted. For example, while the fingertip touches the operation face, when an operation (tracing operation) moving the fingertip from a first operation element to a second operation element is performed, an operation signal corresponding to the first operation element is output. And then, an operation signal corresponding to the second operation element is output.